


𝑺𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒆

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reader-Insert, Roommates, Slice of Life, Spoilers, YALL we atsumu bullies over here, more than enough tik tok references, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: [𝙫𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨! 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙠𝙮𝙪𝙪 𝙭 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧][𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩𝙡𝙮! 𝙢𝙨𝙗𝙮 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙟𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙖𝙡𝙨 𝙭 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧]"𝙞'𝙢 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙮 𝙖𝙨 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙖𝙡. 𝙞'𝙢 𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙪𝙢𝙗𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙙𝙪𝙢𝙗𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙨 𝙚𝙭𝙘𝙡𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙡𝙮."[𝘺/𝘯] 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘰 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴' 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷. 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘴𝘣𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘫𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘺."𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙨?" 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘬. 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴. 𝘴𝘩𝘦, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘺.
Relationships: Adriah Thomas/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hoshiumi Kourai/Reader, Inunaki Shion/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, MSBY Black Jackals/Reader, Meian Shuugo/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oliver Barnes/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 219





	1. 𝘼𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩

_𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞: [Y/N] Jin_

_𝐀𝐠𝐞: 21_

_𝐆𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫: Female_

_𝐇𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭: 5'2" (157 cm)_

_𝐋𝐢𝐤𝐞(𝐬): Aesthetics, Sweets, Photocards, Small Animals, Yuja Tea, Jajangmyeong,_ _Her Roommates_

_𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞(𝐬): Her Roommates, Bitter Tea, Disorganization, Messes, ~~Atsumu~~ Unnecessary Aggravation_

_𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐬_

_𝐏𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫: 2/5_

_𝐉𝐮𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠: 3/5_

_𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐚: 4/5_

_𝐆𝐚𝐦𝐞_ _𝐒𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞: 5/5_

_𝐓𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐧𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐞: 5/5_

_𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝: 4/5_


	2. "𝙞'𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙥𝙪𝙣𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚."

"𝙄 𝙆𝙉𝙊𝙒 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙄𝙎 𝙊𝙐𝙏 𝙊𝙁 𝙉𝙊𝙒𝙃𝙀𝙍𝙀 𝘽𝙐𝙏 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙃𝘼𝙑𝙀 𝘼 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝙇𝙇𝙔 𝙋𝙐𝙉𝘾𝙃𝘼𝘽𝙇𝙀 𝙁𝘼𝘾𝙀."

For some reason, while looking up at Atsumu who was in the middle of talking you couldn't help yourself, you had to say what you've been thinking about since the day you met him. 

His face was just extremely punchable.

It's not even Osamu's face as well it was just his face, he basically had the same face as his brother but in all the time you've known him Osamu's face never seemed to bother you, not even a little. 

Atsumu's face just seemed to get you irrationally upset even if the two of you were friends that (usually) never had any real problems with each other. 

Said player just looked at you in shock. 

Just where on earth did this come from?

One second the two of you were talking and planning a 'date', his words not yours, and the next you're giving him the blankest stare that you could muster and saying that his face was very punchable. 

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

You gave little to no reaction to him raising his voice, instead, staring back at him a blank stare. "It means that when I see your face I feel the urge to punch yo-"

"I know what you mean! I'm asking why you feel that way?"

All you did was stare back at him with a blank expression. 

"It's because it's you."

"What type of answer is that?!"

That was something that you couldn't even answer yourself, you legitimately had no idea why you thought that or even where it came from but all you knew was that was how you felt. 

"Do you ever shut up?"

You looked over your shoulder to see Shugo, Adriah, and Shion making their way over to the two of you, taking a break from practice, probably to see what the commotion was about. 

Atsumu looked at the shorter male with a blank expression. 

"Inu, do you hate me or something?" 

Your eyebrow twitched at Atsumu's whining. 

It was like he was a little kid that got annoyed because his brother called him a stupid name, for someone that acted... the way that he did he sure was childish. 

"I don't hate you, I just think it's fun to bully you."

You sweatdropped. 

Shion was still as blunt as always, it was something that you always knew would never change. 

"Am I just your punching bag?"

"Yes."

"AAAHHH!"

With a hand on your hip, you looked at Atsumu with a judging gaze, your eyes looking at him up and down as he crouched down close to the floor with his hands on his head. 

If it wasn't Atsumu you'd feel bad but unfortunately, it was Atsumu so you really didn't feel much of anything as you joined back into the bullying. 

"Didn't I already tell you? Like I told you before, you just have a naturally punchable face."

He whipped his head up to you and narrowed his eyes. "Just what the hell is that supposed mean?!"

All Adriah could do was watch with a small smile, he's known the younger male for a good few months and while he didn't have any problems with him it would be a lie to say that he's never gotten the urge to aim at his face during practice matches. 

But of course, being the polite individual that he's never really said anything or done much, though there has been the occasional slip-up and he'll be obvious with aiming at Atsumu. 

If there was something that everyone knew about him it was the fact that he probably wasn't going to point things out, even if it was something that he couldn't stop thinking about. 

Adriah Tomas was truly an angel in disguise. 

Shion Inunaki, on the other hand, was Shion Inunaki and that was the only way possible that you could describe him.

There were no words in the world that could truly do describing his personality justice. 

"Maybe it's his trashy personality seeping into his looks?" Shion suggested as he looked the setter up and down with a blank expression. 

"What was that look?!"

Turning your attention to the libero and away from Atsumu as he gave both you and Shion a look that could only be described as a combination of offence and betrayal. 

"That might be true but I remember even before I learned that Atsumu's personality was like a flaming trash can full of fish that crashed into an emergency ward his face got me irrationally upset."

Do you know how there are moments in your life when you regret making certain decisions?

Well, that was what Atsumu was feeling at this moment. 

"Hm..."

"What could it be?"

The two of you were genuinely taking this seriously, while it started out as a joke, in the beginning, it was now a genuine question that both of you wanted an answer to you. 

"Captain, you don't agree with them righ-"

"Now that I think about it, I do get the strangest urge to aim at your face sometimes."

Hope is a funny thing. 

It can be given and taken away so easily and Atsumu had to come face to face with that fact today. 

You heaved out a deep sigh and crossed your arms across your chest. "I wish I knew why his face annoys me so much."

Atsumu shot up from crouching down on the floor. "What about 'Samu?"

Huh?

What was he trying to get at?

Tilting your head to the side you looked him up and down as you tried to think about what he meant. "Osamu is coming into the conversation because..."

Atsumu's eye twitched. "We have the same face!"

Puffing up your cheeks you narrowed your eyes at him.

In all the years you've been alive you have never head of an insult as rude as what just fell from the blonde setter's lips. "Don't insult Osamu like that?"

"Wha-"

An idea suddenly popped up into Adriah's mind as he snapped his fingers, looking at the four of you with a bright smile. "It's the vibes that Atsumu gives off!"

"Huh-"

The setter looked absolutely betrayed. 

Crossed by the only person he could trust and the oblivious smile that the middle blocker was giving him wasn't helping all that much. 

**"Of course!"**

**"That's makes so much sense now!"**

_'How the hell does that make sense!?'_

All Atsumu could do was watch you and Shion converse about how punchable his face was as he stood side by side with Shugo. 

The next few minutes passed by slowly, minutes were starting to feel like hours. 

Of course, inspiration comes in silence, or whatever they say. 

"Osamu and I literally have the same face!"

"That's the weird thing! You and Osamu have the same face yet your face is punchable."

His eye twitched. 

"Are you serious?"

You stared back at him with the blankets stare that you could muster. "Dude, I don't think I would've dated someone for two years if I didn't like their face."

The blonde setter sputtered before being interrupted by the sound of Shugo clapping three times, catching the attention of the three players. "I think that's a long enough break, we should get back to it."

A small smile found its way to your face as you watched Adriah pull Atsumu along to get back to practice. 

"[Y/N], I'm sorry it took me longer than expected."

Blinking, you looked over to your side to see, Kaito Yanagi, your "personal assistant" as according to your older brother who suggested him to you. 

"It's alright," you said with a smile as he took a seat next to you. 

He let out a deep sigh, bringing a hand up to his chest in an attempt to catch his breath. 

While in the middle of catching his breath his eyes wandered to the court, his brown eyes falling on Atsumu, he arched a brow as he thought back to certain interactions between you and the setter. 

A nervous smile found its way to his lips before he turned his head to look at you. 

"[Y/N], is there a reason as to why you tease Atsumu all the time?"

Oh...

You blinked. 

That was a genuine question that you haven't heard in a little while. 

A soft giggle left your lips leaving the black-haired assistant slightly confused as he arched a brow. 

You waved off his concern and confusion with a smile. "It's just that Atsumu's really cute and it's hard for me to not want to see his cute face when I say things like that."


	3. "𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙙𝙞𝙙 𝙬𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙨𝙚𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙨𝙤 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙠𝙡𝙮?"

There were many moments that made you deeply regret ever taking on the position as the assistant coach of the MSBY Black Jackals. 

For a group of full-grown adults that had their own responsibilities, it was as if the moment you turned your attention away from them they all went back to being children. 

You let out a sigh as you looked down at your phone, scrolling through the group chat that for once in the three years that it has existed was completely empty. 

It had almost no messages in the past thirty minutes other than a message from you asking them where they all were exactly with only Shugo answering and even then all he said was that he didn't even know where he was exactly. 

How is it possible for someone to have such a terrible sense of direction?

In fact, the first time you ever met the middle blocker was due to his poor sense of direction, getting lost on his way to the gym that the team he was the captain of was practising at. 

Running your fingers through your hair a sound of annoyance left your lips, roughly shoving your phone back into the pocket of your coat. 

You began walking after ending your small break, your eyes searching through the crowd as you made your way through it, murmuring apologies all the while. 

Sure, it made sense for one, two, maybe even three if you were pushing it, to find themselves separated from the group and lost but for all seven of them to get lost?!

It was beyond you. 

With someone like Bokuto joining you had expected him to do something such as getting lost but you didn't know that his certain... ability to be Bokuto would affect the others. 

Bokuto got lost first and then next was Shugo at some point after Bokuto got separated from the group and then after that Atsumu wandered off somewhere, though if you weren't annoyed with everyone you probably would've looked at that as a blessing in disguise. 

Things were bad, but you wouldn't have gotten that annoyed if only the three of them got lost, it would've been rather easy to find them all.

But that, of course, didn't happen. 

Somehow, Adriah got lost or distracted in some way, not exactly sure how you lost someone that's 6'7" but I digress. 

And if that wasn't bad enough the two people that you thought you could trust to not be idiots and get lost, of course, got lost as well.

If you weren't in public you would've screamed. 

Sakusa **and** Shion both got lost, which you didn't even understand was possible. 

The three of you decided to try and look for the four that somehow got lost in the first place but all that did was get all of you separated making things even worse. 

You took a deep breath and attempted to calm yourself down, everything was going well. 

It wasn't.

Even in your thoughts, the levels of how stupid they were wouldn't disappear. 

Ugh.

You might as well try to look for them.

Taking a deep breath you made your way through the crowded mall, murmuring even more apologies under your breath as you internally screamed less than polite words in your head.

Narrowing your eyes, you surveyed the crowd all the while ignoring the questionable looks you were getting from almost every single passerby. 

It was starting to take its toll on you.

The three minutes that you've spent trying to find the others after your break was truly starting to take its toll on you and you were starting to get thoughts. 

Maybe no one would judge you if you simply made the decision to get the things you came for and simply left them on their own. 

Of course, the moment that you turned on your heels you heard a familiar voice call out your voice causing you to stop before you could really move. 

Your eye twitched. 

There he was. 

Narrowing your eyes, you shot a glare into his direction and made your way over to him, not caring about the people that were accidentally caught in the crossfire. 

Shion stiffened at the daggers you were glaring into him. 

"Uh. [Y/N], I-"

He wasn't even able to get out a whole sentence in his defense when you grabbed your bag off of your shoulder and aimed it at the libero, hurling it at his face. 

The older man let out a pained groan, crouching down to the ground as he grabbed his face. "Ow... You're still as surprisingly strong as ever."

He tried to lighten the mood.

That was a mistake.

Without even thinking about it, you picked up your bag and threw it over your shoulder before punching his shoulder with much more force than you ever intended. 

Considering your own mistake, it should've gone something like this:

"Crap, I'm sorry about that Shion!"

And then he would've accepted your apology and the two of you could actually try and make plans to find the other idiots that made up the Black Jackals. 

But you're not nearly as honest when it comes to your own mistakes. 

"Do you need to keep hitting me?!"

You narrowed your eyes. 

_'No, not really.'_

"Of course, if I don't punish you then there's a chance of you doing it again."

The libero's jaw dropped. 

All you did was look at him with a blank expression.

"What am I, a dog?!"

"Yes."

"I-"

* * *

After exchanging a few less than polite words between each other the two of you finally decided to try and find the others, but only after telling Shion to keep his phone on so that if you need him you could just call or message him.

He initially just arched a brow and gave you a look as if it was obvious that he was going to do that but the look that you gave him and the reminder that he turned his phone off earlier was all that it took to shut him up. 

You let out a deep sigh as you stretched your arms above your head. 

Ten minutes have already passed since you resumed your search for the idiots that somehow qualified as actual adults with real responsibilities.

"I hope Shion is having more luck than me."

He wasn't. 

Not at all.

The most that he was able to find was a flyer for Onigiri Miya after being directed towards it by someone after he showed them a picture of Atsumu. 

If you somehow got your hands on them you would simply ':D' and try to kill them but stop yourself as to not rid yourself of your income source. 

**RING!**

You nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of your phone ringing, you immediately dug it out of your bag and almost slammed it to your ear in excitement. 

Someone finally called you, maybe they weren't complete idiots after all.

And who was it, Bokuto.

Bokuto of all people in the world, he was not exactly the most responsible of individuals.

"Where are you Bokuto?"

"Uh... Give me a second," you listened to shuffling on the other side, most likely to look at his surroundings to answer your question. 

"Y'know that bookstore near that paint store?"

"Oh, that's where you are? I'll get there as soon as possible-"

"Well, I'm nowhere near there."

What?

You paused. 

What.

The.

Fuck?

Your eye twitched. 

"What the hell was the point in telling me that if you're nowhere near there?!"

* * *

"Sakusa!"

The outside hitter flinched at the sound of his voice and attempted to subtly walk away from you but before he could you sped up and ran after him, grabbing his, ignoring his attempts to pull out of your grasp. 

"Look, you can wash your hands in a minute, we just need to get to the others."

He stared you down and you returned the favour. 

You weren't giving up and considering your annoyance at the situation at hand it was clear that he wasn't going to win and you would've done anything to beat him. 

So, obviously, he lost and relented.

* * *

All six of you were finally able to meet up with each other, you arrived with Bokuto and Sakusa in hand while Shion arrived with Shugo, Adriah, and Atsumu. 

Just seeing them got you annoyed.

They ignored your gaze, sweating bullets at the holes you were glaring into them. 

If it wasn't for the fact that Shion was able to find them, then he probably would've been a victim as well. 

Everyone passing by simply ignored the scene that was happening between the six of you, which was a good decision considering the fact that not even those involved wanted to be involved. 

The shopping trip ended with you punching Bokuto and Shugo's shoulder once, scolding Adriah and Sakusa, and punching Atsumu's shoulder...

You're not sure how many times you punched his shoulder but you're sure that it was more than three times and it was with a lot more force than with Bokuto and Shugo. 

But it was Atsumu so you didn't really mind.

It's safe to say that the ride home was filled with silence as you glared at them through the rear-view mirror.


	4. "𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙖 𝙛𝙞𝙫𝙚-𝙮𝙚𝙖𝙧-𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙤 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙠𝙡𝙮?"

𝙄𝙏 𝙒𝘼𝙎 𝙃𝙊𝙉𝙀𝙎𝙏𝙇𝙔 𝙎𝘾𝘼𝙍𝙔 𝙃𝙊𝙒 𝙎𝙏𝙐𝙋𝙄𝘿 𝘼𝙏𝙎𝙐𝙈𝙐 𝘾𝙊𝙐𝙇𝘿 𝘽𝙀.

Despite not being the nicest person in the world to Atsumu all the time it wasn't as if you hated him, in fact, if you were being quite honest you quite liked him. He just did things that made you question his intelligence sometimes.

You've known the setter for around seven years now, a decent amount of time to know someone and definitely enough time to get to know someone, yet it somehow still surprised you with how stupid he could actually be. 

It wasn't as if he was an overall stupid person, on occasion he would say something that you were actually pleasantly surprised by. But (there's always a but) he also was someone that tended to put their common sense and thinking ability on the back burner. 

He truly made you question whether he and Osamu were truly brothers. There were obvious similarities between the two with the obvious being their looks but they were complete opposites the moment they opened their mouths. 

You let out a deep sigh and inclined your head at the sigh in front of you, staring distantly up at the high ceiling.

Practice wasn't going that well, everybody else was doing as well as usual but Atsumu was a bit less "enthusiastic" than he usually was. 

Tilting your head to the side you crossed your hands across your chest and groaned under your breath, shaking your head all the while. "Is there a reason why he's like this?" You muttered.

"Yanagi, Is there an actual reason for Atsumu sulking again?"

The brunette flinched slightly at the glare you were directing towards the sulking setter. Letting out a deep sigh he looked at the older male who was backing up in an attempt to try another serve. 

His eye twitched as he watched it just ended up being one of his usual serves. "I'm starting to seriously regret showing him that video of Orlov's serves, if I knew he was going to react this way I would've never brought it up."

You glanced back at said setter, despite none of his attempts being successful he still continued to try. A soft sigh left your lips as you leaned back onto your hands.

Despite the way the setter was acting you still believed that he could get it down, even if all of his attempts thus far have not been nearly as successful as anyone would've hoped.

The next few minutes went by extremely slowly, nothing of interest really happened, practice went by as it usually did but the "air" that Atsumu was giving off was a bit too much for you to handle. 

Startling the brunette with how abruptly you stood up, you stretched your arms up above your head and yawned. You looked down at him with a small smile, "I'm getting hungry and I'm sure you are too, so how 'bout I get everyone onigiri from Osamu's place?"

The brunette picked up his phone and looked down at the time. "Sure, but are you gonna come back before practice ends, I know that when the two of you start talking it can go on for a while."

You flashed him a small smile. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be back before practice ends."

Turning on your heels you took a few steps before looking over your shoulder and shooting your personal assistant a wink. "Just keep them in line and make sure they don't do anything stupid."

He let out a tired sigh at that. "That's easier said than done."

You chuckled. "Don't worry Yanagi, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Another obvious lie.

* * *

"Osamu, are you sure that you and Atsumu are actually brothers?"

You looked up at the dark-haired male smiling at her in amusement, a deep sigh left your lips as you buried your face in your palms. "Ugh..." You drew out your tired groan in hopes of actually getting a response from his this time. 

He sighed. "Just what did he do this time?"

"Nothing that bad to be honest, he's just sulking since he can't do Orlov's serve that Yanagi showed him a little while ago," you pinched the bridge of your nose as you heaved out yet another deep sigh. "I don't get how his mind reverts to the mind of a five-year-old."

It was something that you would never be able to understand, you've known him for years now yet you still couldn't find yourself completely getting the way that he acted, forget knowing how to make him feel better. 

Atsumu was just someone that was too weird for you to ever understand.

You groaned loudly into your hands, muffling your voice. "Osamu, just how on earth do you help Atsumu get out of his annoying slumps?"

Sitting up straight, you looked up at him with a tired expression, your shoulders slumped. "I can never get Atsumu out of them and it's really annoying considering how often it happens."

The next few seconds were spent in complete silence other than the sound of some humming coming from Osamu as he continued making your order.

"Ugh," you immediately shoot up and tried your best to shoot a glare at the older male though the success of that could be questioned considering how your puffed-up cheeks made you look a lot less threatening than you intended for it to be. "Can you at least try to say something to comfort me?"

Osamu just smiled you as he placed your plate down in front of you. 

You arched a brow.

"It's on the house," he simply said. 

Uhuh.

Your suspicions have been proven to be correct.

Osamu is definitely the superior twin over Atsumu by miles and the fact that you and Osamu used to date for a good few years definitely didn't influence that thought in the slightest. 

"Are you an angel? No, seriously, are you an actual angel to grace my eyes," you dramatically asked, faux tears in your eyes as you looked at him a smile.

He was already pretty enough to make you cry but you've spent so much time with Atsumu you forgot how much of an actual angel Osamu really was. 

Osamu laughed, heavy amusement glittering in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he grinned at you, coming to softly pat the top of your head, "I'm sure everything will work itself out."

* * *

You came back a little bit later than you intended to but hey, at least you came back before practice ended unlike all of the other times you visited Onigiri Miya. 

After dropping off the food you, unfortunately, had to leave soon after that with Yanagi in your stead, needing to get some work done before the day ended. 

It was a bit more annoying than usual and by the time that you had gotten home, you were informed (by Sakusa, because it seemed that everyone else was too nervous to tell you themselves) that Atsumu was still in the gym, even after being told to come back soon. 

Your eye twitched. 

Sitting down on the bench, you watched with an irk expression as he did yet another serve that just turned into one of his usual serves. 

Just what on earth was the point in continuing if there was no success so far?

Couldn't he have just taken a break?

You're sure that if he took a break he'd have a better chance of getting it down or at least he'd get close to something similar at the least. 

In your opinion, it was quite redundant to do something when it was clear that continuing to do it over and over again wasn't going to change anything. 

Ugh.

"Atsumu, can you sit down for me?"

"I will in a minu-"

Nope.

You could not handle it anymore. 

For the last thirty minutes, you've been sitting on the floor and doing nothing other than looking at your phone and watching his lack of success with his serves and you couldn't handle one more minute of it.

"Ahem."

Looking at him, you narrowed your eyes, shooting a sharp glare at him not daring to look away from him for a mere second. "I said, sit."

He sat down next to you almost immediately, a surprised expression not daring to leave his face. 

You glanced over at him from the corner of your eye. 

It wasn't as if you hated Atsumu. 

No, despite the way you treated him at times you were still friends with him and seeing him get annoyed and struggle with things wasn't something that you were happy to see. 

But that also didn't mean you wanted to deal with him, especially considering how annoying he could really be. 

"Atsumu?"

"Hm?"

The setter turned to you and before he could say anything there was the subtle feeling of your lips lightly brushing his cheek as you gave him a soft peck.

"...Huh?"

Without even saying a word in response to his confusion you simply smiled in amusement as a light pink dusted his cheeks. "I'll be waiting for you outside."

All he could do was sit down and stare distantly as you got up and made your way out. 

Um...

What happened?

There was absolutely nothing on his mind, it didn't start to sink in until you were finally out of the gym, already making your way down to your car. 

"I... HUH?!"

You chuckled in amusement as you inclined your head with a small smile.

"Hm... Now I wonder if that did anything?"

* * *

_𝐂𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭_ _𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐫𝐧: Due to her being the assistant coach of the Black Jackals there's constantly rumours of her dating one of the players and it's getting hard to find dates without them commenting on it or the date getting reported in general._


	5. "𝙄'𝙙 𝙙𝙞𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙙𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖 𝙫𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙮𝙗𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮𝙚𝙧."

𝙄𝙏 𝙒𝘼𝙎 𝙄𝙈𝙋𝙊𝙎𝙎𝙄𝘽𝙇𝙀 𝙏𝙊 𝘼𝙑𝙊𝙄𝘿 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙊𝙍𝙎.

The fact that you were roommates with the entire team didn't really help matters but whenever news outlets reported on the living situation between all of you they made it sound more glamorous than it actually was. They always made it sound like being roommates with them was a dream come true. 

It was the complete opposite.

Living with the MSBY Black Jackals was a nightmare and that was a fact that you could say without a doubt, if you could you would definitely move but then again there was the high likelihood of them dying five minutes after you step out the door with your things.

Yelling, messes, stealing of each other's things, you name it they've probably done it at least once.

At first, living with friends seemed to appear as if it was a nice idea, you did it before in your last year of high school so it didn't seem like it'd be that weird of a transition. 

Plus, at the time living with people that had a stable life as a struggling college student seemed to be more than ideal, at least you wouldn't have to work five jobs at once like before. 

Of course, it was all too good to be true. 

It was hard to believe that they were adults that were on their own with how much they acted like children and depended on you overall. 

Just how on earth do you burn down a kitchen while making a hot pocket?

It didn't make sense to you so of course, it was something that they were capable of doing if something seemed humanly impossible in your eyes it was the first thing that they'd do.

That was why whenever those rumours went around it was just something that got you more annoyed than anything. 

Not for the fact that people were making the extremely unprofessional accusation of you dating players of the very team that you coached, it was the fact that they suggested that you'd ever date a professional athlete. 

You didn't really discriminate in the dating except when it came to nice guys and people that would pull an Atsumu on you. 

So, you're really only against people that deserve to be ignored but an exception to that rule of only ignoring nice guys and people like Atsumu was definitely professional athletes. It was hard to believe that some professional athletes even had relationships outside of their blood-related family and teammates. 

I mean, you're entire family have been centred around volleyball since before you could remember but you still couldn't understand it. 

The only explanation that you could come up with was the fact that your mo, was just as intense when it came to volleyball as your dad, had it been any other way you're sure that relationship would've ended in mere weeks is not in the first few days. 

You're sure that was the main reason why every single professional volleyball player that you knew wasn't in a relationship, well, at least not in a long-lasting relationship. 

Despite being someone that did love volleyball, enough to the point of becoming a coach for a professional team, you did not want to get into a relationship with a pro player. 

Sure, they were nice looking and you would've probably fawned over their looks as a fan if you didn't know that they were essentially five years old in adults bodies and that they probably shared a singular brain cell between all of them. 

You glanced over all of them sitting down in almost complete silence with a conversation or two going on between all of them. 

It seemed to actually be peaceful for the first time what seemed to be decades and considering their personalities you wouldn't really be surprised if that would actually be the case one day. 

Was now really the best time to say it?

They looked so peaceful...

Yes. The answer to that question was yes, absolutely yes and there was no question about it as you opened your mouth to say what you've been wanting to say for the past few minutes now. 

Hm...

As you set your gaze onto the older male you narrowed your eyes and stiffened your shoulders as you sat up straight in the chair you were sitting in. 

"Shugo."

Upon the sound of the dull tone of your voice, said male looked up from his book and turned his attention to your with a nervous smile. "Is there something wro-"

Before he could get his question out you cut him off without any remorse as you raised a hand up to stop him from speaking any further. "For the next few days, I don't want you to so much as look at me, all right?"

"Wha-"

"Okay," you clapped your hands as you ignored the confused look on his face. "Now that we've got that done and over with, I should get going."

The captain looked at everyone in the room only for them to ignore the familiar scene that was unfolding in front of them. 

He turned to the younger open hitter with a look of desperation. "Sakusa!"

All he did was look up from his phone and look up at the older man, giving him a bored look as he blinked slowly before slowly looking back down at his phone. 

Shugo gasped in shock. 

You arched a brow at the sight as you put a hand on your hip. You weren't exactly quite sure why he was so shocked in the first place, it's not like that was new behaviour or a new response from Sakusa, in fact, it'd be weird if he didn't give that response. 

"Are you just going to leave without explaining anything?"

You simply tilted your head. "What do you mean?"

Shugo's eye twitched.

Were you being serious?

You know what?

He shouldn't even be asking that question, in all the years that he's known you, you've always been like that and this behaviour wasn't anything new. 

Despite that, he still was in the need of you a further explanation of what you meant as you just ignored his concerns and instead got yourself ready to leave. 

Your eye twitched at the feeling of his eyes burning holes into your back, he definitely wasn't going to stop staring at you until you explained yourself at least a little. 

Taking a deep breath, you looked over your shoulder and narrowed your eyes watching him, feeling a bit of amusement washing over you as he shrank under your gaze. 

"Do you know what happens every single time we hang out with each other in public outside of games?"

He tilted his head in confusion. 

"Nothing?" He squinted in confusion as he tried to understand what you meant. 

Without any hesitation you slammed your hands on the table sitting a few feet away from you, leaning across the table you somehow was able to narrow your eyes even more. 

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

Shugo jumped back slightly, looking you up and down with concern. "Exactly wha-"

The older male wasn't even given enough time to ask his question when you interrupted him once again, cutting him off without much thought. 

"Nothing happens and it looks like we're on a date so everybody thinks we're dating and this week it's you!"

Your eye twitched at the confusion on the dark-haired male's face. 

It shocked and didn't shock you that he didn't realize what was happening, for someone that seemed to be as smart as him he wasn't the best when it came to reading the room or really anything like that. 

A sigh left your lips as you ran a hand through your hair.

Even with his confusion you couldn't help but feel sorry at the confused look on his face. 

He always reminded you of a puppy with how easily he showed his emotions, it was as if he had no idea how to hide anything. It was endearing. 

"No offence," you sighed out, "But, I can't really deal with having to see another news story on my feed about how I'm 'abusing my power' by dating you."

Your eye twitched as you looked away. 

"Though to be honest I'm more insulted by the fact that people actually think I would date a volleyball player," you mumbled under your breath as you looked away. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shugo asked, sounding a bit more offended than you had expected. 

Crap. 

He overheard you, didn't he?

Of course, you just had to make the mistake and explain yourself even more than you wanted to in the first place. 

Freezing, you let your shoulders rise and fall as you let out a deep breath in an attempt to not say anything that would be too rude. 

"Shugo, we're friends and all but you barely have enough time to clean up your own room, what's the chances of you having enough time to have an actual relationship?"

He raised a finger to speak. 

But of course, he was once again cut off by you. 

There was no way you were going to allow him to try and defend himself with a less than convincing argument. "I mean, the longest relationship you had was what? A month."

He continued to shrink at your words as well as everyone else in the room. 

While it was clear you were speaking to Shugo it was obvious to all of them that your words were directed towards all of them, especially with the way you'd give them a small glance before turning back. 

"Plus, to be honest, you guys don't exactly have the best personalities, in my opinion at least-" 

Even with the looks on their faces, you continued to go on and on with the reason why you couldn't picture dating a volleyball player, the lack of shame you were showing was more shocking than anything. 

You let out a long sigh.

Letting all of that out was a lot more stress-relieving than you had ever expected it to be. 

It seems like Yanagi was right when he suggested you talking everything out, though the way you went about it wasn't exactly what he meant. 

Shaking your head you flashed them all a smile before turning on your heels and giving them a small wave from over your shoulder. 

All they could do was watch with blank stares as you walked out, not being able to take their eyes off until you closed the door behind you. 

"What just happened?"

* * *

_[Y/N] has been roommates with Atsumu since college but she still can't stand the way he lives and considers moving out almost every day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um i have discord... so yeah join it if you want to   
> discord.com/invite/kg5d4Ja


	6. "I think Atsumu might blow something up."

𝙈𝘼𝙔𝘽𝙀 𝙄𝙏 𝙒𝘼𝙎 𝘼 𝘽𝘼𝘿 𝙄𝘿𝙀𝘼 𝙏𝙊 𝙇𝙀𝙏 𝘽𝙊𝙆𝙐𝙏𝙊 𝘼𝙉𝘿 𝙃𝙄𝙉𝘼𝙏𝘼 𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝙐𝙋 𝙒𝙄𝙏𝙃 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙒𝙀𝙀𝙆𝙀𝙉𝘿𝙎 𝙋𝙇𝘼𝙉𝙎.

Ever since college, it has been a tradition for everyone in the house to take part in a weekend trip or activity that someone picked out. 

They varied from doing things such as simply going out to eat to sometimes laser tag and then getting kicked out of laser tag leading to breaking into private property to cleaning up (which was also prompted by Sakusa).

It was a fun thing to do and it was something almost everyone enjoyed. 

Of course, Sakusa was really the only one that wasn't the biggest fan of it but he would still go along with it though it was clear as day that he wasn't haven't the best time as he was dragged around without a moment's rest. 

You let out a deep sigh as you leaned back into your seat. 

All you could do was smile nervously to yourself as you tried to tune out the conversation going on outside, the closed windows could barely mute their yelling. 

By "their", you, of course, meant Atsumu, Hinata, and Bokuto. 

Why weren't you ever surprised that it was them?

For some reason, it always seemed to be the three of them that was the source of everything whenever you were feeling stressed out. 

They were an absolute headache. 

It was a miracle that you were still alive to still suffer on through with life as you dealt with living with them. 

When Bokuto and Hinata came up with the idea of a camping trip it seemed to be a good idea, it was something that you've done multiple times but haven't been able to do due to your hectic schedule. 

It was a regular thing that you used to do as a kid so when they brought up plans of camping you were more than excited about it. 

You really should've thought about it more thoroughly before you agreed to the idea.

For once in a long time, you agreed with Sakusa's stance on the weekly activities that you guys took part in. 

Agreeing to go camping with them was probably the biggest mistake that you've ever made, well, at least this month so far and that was saying quite a bit. 

You were a lot more of an idiot than you thought you were. 

Maybe the lack of brain cells that Atsumu, Bokuto, and Hinata had was starting to rub off on you and make you lose all of your brain cells. 

They did a lot of stupid things but you weren't expecting to have the car break down, have almost none of the supplies that you were supposed to have and then come back to see that all of the food that you did have was stolen by a bunch of animals. 

Plus, the animal... waste that was left on the car floor didn't really help much, Sakusa didn't even bother trying to help. 

Of course, he almost never helped with anything like that but the fact that it was animal waste didn't really encourage him to do anything. 

Burying your face in your hands, you let out a deep groan, not bothering to even pay attention to the very people you came to the campsite with. 

If you were being honest you would probably drive off without them if the car was even working in the first place. 

Why did you have to take up the job of an assistant coach for probably the sport with the most annoying players?

Maybe it would've been better if you just stayed in Miyabi or just went back home to Nara, sure, your family was a bit annoying with how nosy they were but it would've been better than dealing with getting lost in the middle of a forest with nothing that could help you get out of said situation. 

Taking a deep breath, you slapped your cheeks, ignoring the stinging you were feeling as you kicked the door open and made your way out. 

"So we can't even start a fire now?" Hinata asked as he looked up at the older male. "It's getting pretty dark, if we can't make it back to the front then we have to at least to start a fire, right?"

All Shugo could do was look away nervously as he grabbed the back of his head. "Of course," he said in an attempt to try and reassure the younger man. 

He was trying his best to try and sound like he knew what he was supposed to be doing and it seemed as if being the captain of the MSBY Black Jackals helped him to sound like he was a mature adult. 

Though, considering the person he was talking to was Hinata that didn't really say much about how mature he came off as.

You were sure that Hinata would be impressed by a dog walking on their hind legs so him getting impressed by Shugo of all people wasn't all that surprising.

Not wanting to try and talk to them you tried to walk back to the car slowly until you were unfortunately caught by the dark-haired captain finding you from the corner of his eye. 

"[Y/N]!"

Ugh, you could already feel your lifespan lose a good few years. 

With much reluctance, you turned, looking over your shoulder as you gave the older man a look that could only be described as annoyed and tired. 

"Just what is it now?"

He shrank at your words. "Do you really need to sound like that?"

"Yes?"

Of course, it would be surprising if you weren't so blunt with your words. "Would it really hurt to be a bit nicer with the way you speak sometimes?"

Letting out a deep sigh you turned around, letting your hand rest on your hip. "It would be extremely difficult to soften my words, in fact, it might actually be impossible to be nicer. I might actually be a lot ruder now that you pointed it out."

"I-"

"Anyway," you said, cutting him off, ignoring the shocked look on his face as you went on. "What exactly do you need help with now?"

He didn't even bother to look at you, looking away to the side with a nervous look dressing his face. 

You felt your eye twitch at his action. 

Everything was already making you feel annoyed and the fact that he came up with you asking a question but refused to explain anything was making you even more annoyed. 

You tilted your head to the side. "Are you going to say anything or not?"

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to you with his eyes squeezed shut. "Can you please try and start a fire, I can't do it and Atsumu's trying and I'm scared he's going to burn himself or blow something up?"

Of course. 

Maybe it wasn't too late to try and back out from your responsibilities and go back to Miyabi or even go back home to Asuka and get a boring job where you could have a normal life. 

Anything would be better than having to deal with them 24/7, you've only lived with all of them for less than a year but it has already been too much you. 

You let out a deep sigh as you dropped your head, watching your life flash before eyes as you questioned whether or not you could commit not alive from your location. 

"I'll help him," you sighed out. "After all, I'm sure if I don't do something heal probably break something or blow something up."

You didn't even bother to say anything to him as you crouched down beside and just grabbed everything in Atsumu's hands. You didn't even bother to say anything to him as you ignored his shock and complaints. 

Maybe if you ignored him and pretended like he wasn't there he would annoy you as much as he has been in the past five seconds. 

It didn't work. 

Not in the slightest, it most definitely had to do with the fact that he kept looking at you, turning away immediately after you look at him from the corner of his eye. 

It was as if he didn't realize that you already saw him and if he did he was just looking away as he badly pretended like he was looking at you. 

Closing your eyes for a few seconds, you let out a deep sigh and turned to face him with a blank stare. 

If you couldn't have a decent time even starting a fire then he couldn't have one either, it was a good thing that you have a stare that is a bit more on the intimidating side. 

Atsumu could only look away nervously to the ground as you continued to stare at him blankly, not even daring to say anything as you got the fire started with ease even if you didn't even bother to glance at the fireplace. 

"Can you say something already?!"

The silence was starting to kill him, sure, it wasn't anything new but you were a bit more quiet than usual and it was starting to freak him out a lot quicker than usual. 

He watched in shock as you simply blinked slowly, not saying a word and probably not even breathing as you slowly looked away with him. 

All you did was leave him with no answers and even more questions.

You continued to ignore him as you felt your shoulders stiffen, his staring was really starting to get to you. You held back a groan at the feeling. 

If he continued to do that for a few more minutes then you were sure you would definitely break in front of him, it was essentially a competition now and you couldn't let him win. 

Oh.

You felt your shoulders drop. 

Ugh, was he right after all?

Maybe Osamu had a point when he said Atsumu was slowly starting to make you lose your brain cells with how much time you spent with him. 

You let out a sigh. 

Might as well just say something already, not really any point in ignoring him any longer.

His staring was really starting to get annoying, I mean, it was already annoying but it was getting even more annoying as the seconds passed. 

"You know Osamu could start a fire."

Atsumu's eye twitched at your words. 

You didn't even look at him long enough to let him say anything as you quickly turned away with a nervous look on your face. 

"Why do you always have to say things like that?!"

"It's 'cause Osamu is the superior twin and I need you to know that."

"Wha-"

* * *

**Extra:**

"Couldn't you have just asked Sakusa to help you? I'm sure he knows how to do something like that?" Atsumu asked as he took a seat next to you. 

You tilted your head. 

"Sakusa?" You asked as you looked over to the dark-haired male sitting opposite to the two of you next to Bokuto and Hinata, though it looked more like he was being forced to stay there.

You immediately turned your head to face Atsumu, staring up at him with stars in your eyes. 

"It's because if I made Sakusa do it, he would've just stayed in the car for the rest of the day and he looks really cool next to the fire, it'd be a total waste!"

Ugh...

It was nice to know that you weren't nearly as mature as you made yourself out to be, even if it only came with him having to deal with all of the... interesting things that you'd say. 

"Y'know, it's really hard to believe that Coach [Y/N] and you are the same person with the way that you act sometimes."

"Huh?"

"Ugh, nevermind."

* * *

_[Y/N] is originally from the Kansai region but started speaking with Kyoto-ben after her favourite actor spoke with the dialect in a movie and she thought it made her sound mature, though as of recently she speaks with Kyoto-ben rather than Kansai-ben because everybody tells her that her accent is too thick to understand._


End file.
